


Bet on it

by jelbertie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelbertie/pseuds/jelbertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitters has set up a betting pool on whether or not Tucker and Wash are together, the Lieutenants are all very interested in the outcome. Spoilers for s13e2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet on it

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based on this ( http://papanorth.tumblr.com/post/115722465826/stop-undermining-his-authority-tucker ) and I had so much fun with it

The betting pool had grown to be almost more that Bitters could handle. Almost. Everyone was taking sides and throwing their money into the pot. It was the largest amount of money that he had ever laid his eyes on, and despite all of the organisation that had to go into it now, Bitters didn’t regret setting it up one bit.

It had also gained him a little bit of attention, but not enough that the captains discovered what was going on, and people would just approach him out of nowhere asking if he was 'the bet dude'. In fact, here came Matthews. He’d been against this whole thing from the start, but, would you look at that, he did have some money in hand.

“So, which side are you on?” Bitters grinned, it wasn’t like the kiss-ass to get involved in anything set up by Bitters, but everyone was involved at this point. “Cause I sure as hell know that that $57 isn’t for Captain Grif.”

“How do you know how much it is?” Matthews whispered. Bitters rolled his eyes.

“It’s a talent.” He held out his hand. “Now come on, are they or aren’t they?”

Matthews sighed. “They are. They really are.” And there was another lot of money to add to the pile. Bitters pocketed it, put Matthews on the list and thanked him for his business. As he walked away toward the mess hall, there was a slight spring in his step. His cut from this was going to be massive and he was only taking 5%.

***

Even though food was rumoured to be in short supply, the mess hall was still buzzing with activity. The Feds and News were all happily chatting away about everything from their meals, to battle strategies, to the betting pool. Literally everyone knew about it, Jensen had no idea how knowledge of it's existence hadn’t reached the higher ups yet, but she was glad that it hadn’t. She knew she was due a share of the money when the outcome she’d sided with was revealed to be true. Of course it was true. How could it not be?

Agent Washington and Captain Tucker were totally together. It was so obvious, even a blind grandmother could see it. 

Jensen’s friend had voted against it, but she couldn’t see anything past her volleyball so her opinion wasn’t really listened to here. There had actually been some pretty intense arguments over the bet, but there had never been any proof one way or the other. One day, though, there would be, and Jensen could finally buy those robot parts she’d been eyeing up that were way above her pay grade.

This whole thing had actually started as a discussion between the Lieutenants when Tucker had first started training them, only Andersmith didn’t think the two were banging. Captain Tucker was so determined to save his ‘teammate’, he always went out of his way to mention Wash, that it became a point of conversation between the Lieutenants. Then the Captains had left, and to distract themselves from the thought that they had been abandoned, the four Lieutenants had talked about what they thought the reunion would be like. Then Andersmith had, once again, argued that it would be totally platonic and the arguments resurfaced.

That was when Bitters had the idea. He pitched it to Jensen as he was helping her get her breath back after an asthma attack. She’d laughed so much that she almost had another one. But a couple days later she gave him $10 and thus the bet had begun. When they’d united with the Feds, word had somehow spread, and they’d joined in too. It had actually been pretty helpful with getting everyone on friendlier terms. They no longer were fighting each other based on old affiliations, instead fighting over whether or not Tucker and Wash were banging.

Apparently, rumours had started up among the Feds as well when they had been preparing to 'rescue Tucker and the others' for Wash, which only strengthened Jensen’s argument against her friends who didn’t see it. She’d tried to ask Lopez what side he took on the whole thing when they were fixing vehicles together, but her Spanish wasn’t the best. Although she did manage to understand him saying ‘I don’t care.’ He seemed to appreciate her acknowledgement of that. 

Still, it was so damn obvious. 

And it was only a matter of time before the evidence for it came to light.

***

Lieutenant Andersmith was training on his own when Agent Washington walked into the training room. He tried not to pay him any mind, but this was one of the guys that they’d worked so hard to save and when so much of your effort is focused on a small group of people, you kind of want to know who those people are.

Smith didn’t say anything though, he just continued his workout. There wasn't any need to interrupt the guy, especially since he had a famous temper. 

But still, he couldn’t understand why people assumed that he was dating Tucker. They were close friends, that was it. Just because you’re friends with someone didn’t mean that you were together. It was like saying that Captain Grif and Captain Simmons were together. He said as much to Bitters, who just sighed and called him a blind idiot.

Honestly though, if his teammates spent more time respecting their Captains rather than making up stories about them, then maybe their endurance, skill on the battlefield, or just manner in general would improve. 

They obviously weren’t right though. Besides, they didn’t think Captain Caboose was a genius so their judgement wasn’t exactly one he was going to trust.

***

Entering the training room shouldn’t have been so daunting, but Lieutenant Palomo couldn’t help but feel terrified at the next couple of hours of his life. Training with Agent Washington was always so difficult, and he just wasn’t as talented as his fellow Lieutenants. At least Washington listened to him, though, that was a plus.

“Palomo, just think you’re one step closer to being as talented as Hawkeye.”

“You shut your fucking mouth, Bitters.” He sulked, but his fellow Lieutenant just laughed.

“Never gets old.” Damn Bitters, he only ever seemed enthusiastic about something when it involved insults or money. 

“Hey! Palomo has earned his new rank, we shouldn’t talk down to him.” At least Andersmith came to his defence, that was nice.

“Whatever.” Bitters just sighed and walked away.

That was when Palomo noticed that Agent Washington had started walking toward the Lieutenants from the other side of the training room, and immediately they all stood to attention. Even Bitters. It was pretty impressive, the respect Wash had gained around here. It would be so fucking cool to have people treat Palomo like that one day. 

Which lead to him distracting himself with a daydream about power. It’d be awesome, he could do anything he wanted, get anyone he wanted and then he could be the one to tell Bitters that he was totally…

“Lieutenant Palomo!” Oh no, he was in trouble with Agent Washington. Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap.

“Can you please tell me,” He was speaking slowly, and being all threatening, and Palomo felt like he was going to piss his pants. Shit. “Why you…”

“Hey Wash!” It was Captain Tucker! Yes, Palomo silently thanked him for saving his ass. Washington let out a very loud sigh.

“Yes, Tucker?” He asked, not even turning to face the Captain. He really should have though, cause Tucker sneaked up behind him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Washington actually went red, this was the best thing Palomo had seen all day. That was all Tucker had come into the training room to do, it seemed, because with a wink to the Lieutenants he made his departure. “TUCKER!” Wash yelled after him, but Tucker just laughed as he left.

At that point, Bitters, Jensen and Palomo all turned to Andersmith a collectively let out a simultaneous,

“I told you so!”


End file.
